


Freddie Au Coup

by StaticLantern



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticLantern/pseuds/StaticLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble taking place between scenes in Hannibal, Season 2 Episode 10 (Naka-Choko). Contains spoilers, obviously, for that episode.<br/>Essentially a prediction for what the series is building up to in a way.<br/>Contains brief displays of violence. Fairly G-rated otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddie Au Coup

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/

Freddie’s screams echoed off the barn’s thin, wooden walls, despite Will Graham’s desperate attempts to keep his hand over her mouth. She kicked and flailed her arms, her body twisting like any trout after being hooked. But this was different. Will had no intention of killing this catch. It was an unfortunate happenstance, inevitable, due to Freddie’s dangerously curious nature.  
Will was stronger than her though, and managed to keep her in place with one arm as he managed to grab a rope from his workbench. He pushed her to the ground, pinning her down with his knee and wrapping the rope tightly around her wrists. Once she was bound, he pulled her up into a sitting position and wrapped the rest of the rope around a metal loop in the floor (used for holding chickens and pigs in place for slaughter), restricting her to the small area of the barn. It was a temporary capture.  
She was still screaming and twisting though, wild and desperate.  
"Freddie-Freddie, Freddie please!" Will had taken a foot back from her, giving her room to calm down without lashing a leg out and kicking him in the face.  
"I need you to listen carefully." Will said calmly, his hands up as an instinctual way of initiating calmness. His movements were slow.  
"I don’t wanna hear it Will." Freddie spat, calming down now, but still clearly trying to twist her hands free of the rope.  
"Freddie, this is important. You weren’t supposed to know about any of this, but I suppose I should have known you’d stumble on it one way or another." Will rocked back, sitting down across from Freddie and crossing his legs, "I’ve been working with Jack Crawford to trap Hannibal. Unfortunately, that means luring him into a false sense of security with him. Obviously, now that you know about this, I can’t let you leave. I’ll let Jack know where you are and he’ll move you somewhere else, but you won’t have access to internet, phone, for all intents and purposes, you’ll be dead."  
Freddie was silent, her jaw clenching and unclenching in thought as she stared at the man across from her.  
"You killed that boy, Randall." She said finally.  
"Yes, I did. And I discussed that with Jack Crawford as well. But we can’t have Hannibal knowing any of that. As far as Dr. Lecter knows, I’m his faithful accomplice. We’re killing with each other… partners in crime, so to say." Will paused, his breathing slow and calculated, "I’m sorry you got dragged into this Freddie. Perhaps you’ll take something from this experience."  
"And what might that be Mr. Graham?" Freddie asked, irritation still present in her tone and facial expressions.  
Will stood, placing his hands in his pockets, “Don’t go snooping through people’s houses, especially if you suspect them of murder. And especially if you don’t know when they’re going to be home.” Will turned to leave, then stopped and turned to Freddie, opening his mouth to speak again, “Oh, by the way, I’m going to need you to lend me a hand.”  
Freddie’s eyes widened, instinctively bringing her legs in and tucking them beneath her. Will laughed, a couple chuckles escaping his lips, “Sorry, that was mean. I’m just joking. I’ll go call Jack.”  
"You’re not getting out of this intact Will," Freddie called to him, "That joke’s just proof. You’re more like him than you think."  
"Yes, I suppose that’s all very true." Will replied, looking over his shoulder at Freddie. He paused, staying silent for several heartbeats before looking up at her briefly. His head gave little nod and he turned, exiting the barn.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/


End file.
